Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a splitter, and more particularly, it relates to a splitter for reducing isolation.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional 2-to-1 splitter has one common port and two output ports. Generally, the two output ports usually have extremely high isolation therebetween. However, for some specific applications, the aforementioned high isolation limits signal transmission between the output ports, and it is considered as a disadvantage of the conventional splitter. Accordingly, there is a need to proposed a novel solution for solving the problems of the prior art.